


Little Lost Sheep

by keep_waking_up



Series: Wolf and Sheep Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But part of a series..., Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Unhappy Ending, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely got new omegas at the Commune.  Maybe that was why Jensen was so intrigued by the new omega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lost Sheep

They didn’t get new people at the Omega Commune very often. And definitely not those who were already fully grown.

Jensen had crept out of the room he shared with five of his Brothers and Sisters as soon as they were all asleep to go down and eavesdrop on the Elders’ meeting. He hid behind a smelly curtain to disguise his scent, and kept his breaths low and shallow as he strained to hear what they said.

They were in the middle of questioning the new omega. “How did you keep undetected from Alphas?” Elder Rhodes asked suspiciously. “If they had found out…”

Jensen shuddered where he was hiding. Omegas were hidden away for a reason. They were the Children of God, meant to remain pure and untouched. It was said the smell of an omega could drive an Alpha crazy. He’d heard murmurs of groups of Alphas taking an omega as soon as they presented, one after the other. And once an omega had a taste of Alpha, they were changed forever, their bodies transformed to crave an Alpha’s touch more than food or water.

He’d presented when he was twelve. Luckily, his parents had suspected for a while that he might be an omega, so they’d kept him isolated and protected. It was only an hour after he presented that one of the Elders from the Omega Commune had come and collected him.

The new omega was answering. His voice was lower than Jensen had expected. It was rare that omegas sounded so masculine, regardless of gender. Curiosity peaked, Jensen twitched his fingers against the curtains, pulling it slowly back so that he could catch a glimpse of the other omega.

Jensen’s eyes widened. The omega was big, tall, and muscled. If he couldn’t smell the sweet scent that could only come from another omega, he would’ve sworn the man was an Alpha.

The man lowered his eyes demurely and Jensen relaxed a little. Just a little. “As you can see, I don’t really fit the omega stereotype. When I presented, we were really far from a Commune and my dad… My whole family is Betas, so they didn’t trust that I would be taken care of. We found some scent suppressants. But recently it became harder and harder to find suppressants, and… Well, I got scared. So I came here.”

There were murmurs from some of the other Elders. Betas were well known for being obstinate when it came to Alpha and omega dynamics. They couldn’t truly understand, so a lot of omega children suffered for it. Jensen’s heart went out to this fellow omega. He couldn’t imagine having to disguise his scent and live among Betas and Alphas instead of with his Brother and Sister omegas. It was an awful thought.

“I am so sorry for your trials, child,” Elder Pileggi said, and reached out to caress the new omega’s silky, long brown hair. The omega leaned into his hand, probably touch-starved from living among Betas who didn’t know how important touch was to omegas. “Here at the Commune, we’ll make sure you’re provided anything you need. We understand how hard these last eight years must have been on you. Please ask for anything you need.”

“Thank you, Elders,” the man said, his voice low and meek. “I’m just really tired now. If you don’t mind, I would really like to sleep.”

Startled into action, the Elders began bustling about, immediately realizing that one of their flock was in need of comfort and rest. “Of course, of course,” Elder Sampson said soothingly, taking the omega’s arm. “We have an empty room you can stay in until you feel comfortable enough to room with your Brother and Sister omegas.”

Instead of allowing himself to be lead, the omega dug in his heels. “When will I meet the others?”

Elder Sampson smiled indulgently. “Don’t worry about that now, dear. Why don’t we just—”

“I want to know when I’ll meet the other omegas,” the new omega said in a voice that rang with command and force. For a second, Jensen felt a low tug in his gut that told him to obey. He shook it off in time to see Elder Sampson looking rather shocked and the omega ducking his head. “I’m sorry,” the omega said, “I just… I’m so worried about it. What if they don’t like me?” He trailed off, voice back to the quiet tones of a normal omega. 

Elder Sampson still looked a bit disconcerted, but she smiled anyways. “I understand, Jared. You’ll see them in the morning, at breakfast. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll fit right in.”

Head still ducked, the omega—Jared—nodded. “I certainly hope so.” 

For some reason, the words made Jensen shiver.

 

*

 

At breakfast the next morning, Jensen was buzzing with anticipation. He’d barely slept, awake thinking about the new omega, Jared. He’d felt such a pull to the other omega last night; he just knew they were going to be good friends.

The Elders entered the dining hall at exactly eight, just as always. Every morning, they said prayers, announced the day’s schedule, and any other relevant news. This morning, they brought Jared in with them. He kept behind them, shoulders set back to display his full height. The other omegas were whispering, Jensen knew. Jared really didn’t look like an omega. He could see how the other man could’ve gotten away with living as a Beta for the past eight years. 

In fact, he looked like everything Jensen could’ve imagined an Alpha to be.

Once the schedule was announced, Elder Pileggi rested his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “This is Jared,” he proclaimed, voice loud and ringing in the dining hall. “He has had to disguise his true nature and live Outside, among the impure, for his entire life. He deserves our sympathy and our love. Please welcome him as you would welcome any new Brother or Sister.”

“Yes Elder,” the omegas said in unison. Jensen watched as Jared descended the steps from the Elders’ dais and scanned the tables. He didn’t look nervous, not really, but Jensen remembered his first day. He’d been terrified that no one would like him or want him to sit with them. Discreetly, he waved his hand. Jared’s eyes caught on the movement and moved to meet Jensen’s. Jensen could’ve sworn he felt a jolt of electricity just from that moment.

Slowly, a smile uncurled on Jared’s face, like the cat that had got the cream. He moved quickly through the hall until he could sit down next to Jensen.

“Hi,” Jensen whispered, a little bit nervous now that he had Jared right next to him.

“Hi,” Jared said back, grinning, before the Elders started prayers, and they all had to duck their heads and pray.

When prayers were over with, the omegas assigned to kitchen duty began passing out plates full of food. Jensen didn’t have any time to talk with Jared before they’d both received their food and Jared was digging in. Jensen watched in awe as the man shoveled spoonful after spoonful of food into his mouth, hardly even taking time to swallow.

Jared caught him staring and blinked a couple of times before swallowing his latest mouthful. “What?” he asked, calm as can be, as if he hadn’t been inhaling food like he hadn’t eaten in a week.

“You eat so much,” Jensen said, and blushed at the surprise in his voice. “I just mean—no one eats very much at the Commune, you know—or well, you don’t know because you just got here, but really omegas tend to be such picky eaters, so—”

“Oh.” Jared blinked a couple of times before looking back at what was left of his food mournfully. “I guess I’m really hungry from the journey.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, encouraged. “It sounds like you came from really far away.”

Jared’s lips twitched like he wanted to smile. “Yeah, something like that.” Much more slowly this time, he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Carefully, he chewed, before swallowing and saying, “Weren’t you hungry after getting here?”

For some reason, just having Jared’s gaze on him made Jensen go pink in the cheeks. He looked down at his napkin, shyly. “Not really. I’m from a town just a couple hours’ ride away. And we suspected that I might present omega, so I was prepared.”

“What made you think you were going to turn out omega?” Jared’s voice was so warm and kind; Jensen wanted to melt into it.

“Oh, you know.” Gesturing uselessly, Jensen smiled up at his new friend. “I just… felt it. Didn’t you?”

There was a moment of hesitation, before Jared nodded. “Yeah, I did.” He scooted slightly closer to Jensen. “I don’t think I ever got your name.”

“Oh!” Jensen felt like an idiot. He stuck out his hand in the little space between them with a bashful grin on his face. “Jensen.”

“Jensen.” Jared rolled the name on his tongue. “That’s a pretty name.” Jensen was momentarily distracted by the way their shoulders brushed together. He only came back to the present when Jared asked, “How long have you been here, Jensen?”

Licking his lips, Jensen counted back in his head. “Well, I presented when I was twelve, and I’ve been here ever since. I’m nineteen now.”

“We’re almost the same age, then!” Jared said cheerfully. “I’m twenty.” He paused, and then shook his head. “Damn. Seven years here. And you never leave?”

Jensen shook his head firmly. “No. It’s not allowed. We have to stay in here.” When Jared looked frustrated, Jensen laid a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’s for our own good, you know.”

“So, you’ve never seen an Alpha since you’ve presented?” Jared asked, eyes suddenly intense and searching.

Taking in a quick breath, Jensen checked over his shoulder to make sure no one had heard. Frantically, he leaned and hissed, “We’re not allowed to talk about them.”

Jared’s eyebrows flew up. “You’re not allowed to talk about Al—”

Jensen clapped his hand over the other man’s mouth before he could finish. “No. We aren’t. But…” He hesitated and lowered his voice even further. “You’ve seen them, right? Since?”

Slowly, Jared nodded, eyes wary. Jensen checked their neighbors once more, but everyone seemed occupied. “Maybe you could tell me about them. Later?” he asked cautiously. “I’ve only heard rumors. I’m… curious.”

Jared’s eyes brightened and he nodded again. “I’ll find a way for us to be alone long enough to talk,” he said and scowled, “They should tell you about these things.” He muttered something else under his breath that Jensen couldn’t catch, and then asked, “What job do they have you doing today?”

Blinking a couple of times, Jensen furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m to work in the fields. Why?”

Snapping his fingers, Jared beamed. “I’ve got it. We can head to one of the outer fields, the deserted ones, you know? We can talk there and not be disturbed.”

Jensen bit at his lower lip nervously. “We’re not supposed to go out there. Not alone. Sometimes people break in there.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed. Jensen watched, completely mesmerized. Jared’s eyes were shining when he looked back at Jensen. “You really think someone would break in to fields in broad daylight? C’mon, Jensen. It’ll be fine.”

It was hard to say no, too hard. Something inside him was begging him to say no and run far away, but instead he found himself nodding slowly. “Okay, Jared. I’ll go with you.”

Jared’s teeth were bright white when he grinned. “Good.”

 

*

 

Sneaking out into the outer fields was easy, but the whole way, Jensen jumped at every noise, always imagining they were about to get caught. He clutched at Jared’s arm as they walked. Even without looking up, he could feel Jared rolling his eyes, but the other omega remained calm and patient. “Trust me,” he said, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jensen nearly tripped over his own feet trying to stay as close to Jared as possible. “But what if the A-al—”

“Alphas come?” Jared finished, easy and carefree. “Don’t worry about it, Jen. I’ve dealt with Alphas before. You’ll be okay.”

“But they’re huge!” Jensen exclaimed. “They’re like monsters. They just take what they want and—”

“They’re just people, Jensen,” Jared said, voice still calm, but Jensen felt how tense his arm was. “Sure, omegas smell like heaven to them, and if they get a whiff of one if might be more difficult for them to control themselves, but they can control themselves.”

“How do you know?” Jensen asked suspiciously. “I mean, most omegas are safe in the Communes. Most Alphas never even get to scent omegas. It’s how we’re kept safe.”

Jared stopped walking, sighing, before pulling Jensen to face him. “You wanted me to tell you the truth about Alphas, right?” He paused, giving time for Jensen to respond. Sullenly, Jensen nodded. “Well then, you have to let go of all your pre-conceived notions about them. ‘Cause a lot of it’s bullshit. Propaganda spread about by people like the Elders here. The truth’s a lot more messy.”

Jensen couldn’t help interrupting. “So, why are you here, if you aren’t afraid of the Alphas?”

Jared smiled, and there was something mischievous in that smile. “I’ll tell you in a little bit, okay? First, let’s sit down. I wanna tell you everything. I want you to know it all.”

“Okay,” Jensen assented and a flutter of excitement built in his chest. He squirmed closer to Jared until their arms were pressed together. Omegas were naturally tactile, and something about Jared made Jensen was to cuddle up close and never move away.

Without blinking an eye, Jared slid an arm over his shoulders and hugged him closer. “Are you sure you wanna talk about this? You can back out. I won’t mind.”

“No, I’m sure,” Jensen said quickly. “I just… I really want to know the truth.”

“I’m glad,” Jared said softly and Jensen’s heart warmed with his approval. Jared stroked his fingers along the back of Jensen’s neck as he started talking. “Okay, so the thing is, any Alpha can resist an omega’s scent if they want to and if they’ve had proper exposure. Far as I can tell, people started to get all scared about Alphas and omegas because some Alphas decided they didn’t want to resist, so they gave in to the primal urge to just claim. They didn’t take time to court their omegas and make sure they were receptive to their interest.” 

At this point, Jared paused and squeezed the back of Jensen’s neck lightly. Jensen nuzzled into his hand, winning a pleased smile from Jared. Still smiling, Jared continued, “So then, there was this surge to start locking the omegas up, to protect them from the Alphas. Unfortunately, that had a certain side effect that no one anticipated. Alphas never were able to get accustomed to an omega’s smell, which meant even the ones who would’ve normally been able to resist started finding it very difficult to.”

“So, you’re saying that keeping the omegas away, actually made the Alphas worse?” Jensen shook his head worriedly. “So they’re even more out of control now?”

“Well, no.” Jared didn’t sound pleased. No doubt Jensen was missing some crucial point. Jensen couldn’t help moving closer, hoping his touch would appease Jared. Sure enough, he relaxed some and started talking again. “There’s this underground market now. Because people have figured out how to manufacture a scent that smells like omegas.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open as wide as saucers. “Really?”

“Really.” Jared smiled, tilting his head to the side to look at Jensen. “So, some Alphas have been training with that, so that if they stumble across an omega, they can resist. No one wants to take an omega by force unless they’re a sick person at heart.”

“That’s great!” Jensen beamed up at Jared. “Maybe if the Alphas keep learning to resist, we can eventually leave the Communes!”

“That was the Alphas’ hope too,” Jared said, and his face was grim now. “But they found out that the Alpha attacks were just an excuse to keep the omegas away from the Alphas.” Jared’s voice turned fierce. “Omegas are supposed to be Alpha-mates. They’re made for Alphas; that’s why their scent is so intoxicating to them. But the Elders are afraid of the power of Alpha-omega pairs, so they keep all the omegas hidden away.” Jensen opened his mouth to protest, but then Jared caught his chin in his hand, turning so that those bright eyes were focused entirely on him. “So, some Alphas… they think they should take back what’s supposed to be theirs. Find their omega-mates and claim them. Take the power away from the Elders.”

Jensen’s lower lip trembled. “That’s awful!” He shook his head wildly. “That would mean kidnapping and more omegas taken against their will!” He deflated a little under Jared’s cool stare. “I don’t understand. Why would the Elders even do that?”

“Fear’s a strong motivator,” Jared said, and he stroked Jensen’s head before bringing his hand to cup his cheek. “So they try to restrict you. Keep you from doing anything that might tempt you to escape and find an Alpha.” His eyes flitted downward over Jensen’s body with a look he could only describe as hungry. “They even keep you from any sexual pleasure, because they know the moment you discover that, your body will start calling for an Alpha.” Jared’s eyes were sly as he leaned forward. “You ever touch yourself, Jensen?”

Jensen was frozen in place, hypnotized by the other man. Still, he blushed and stammered, “N-no. We’re n-not supposed to.”

Jared shook his head sadly. “You’re missing out, Jen.” Somehow he seemed even closer than before. “Sex is like…” He seemed unable to find words. “It’s even better when someone else touches you.” He let that sink in and then smiled. “Do you want to see?”

“W-what?” If he could’ve, Jensen would’ve jerked back. “Y-you? And I? With e-each other?”

Smiling indulgently, Jared’s hand trailed down Jensen’s neck to the first button of his shirt. “Yes. Us. With each other.” Winking, Jared snapped the button open. “After all, there’s nothing to worry about between two omegas. Just some fun. Unless…” He paused, his fingers just dusting over the triangle of revealed skin. “Unless you don’t want me.” He peered up at Jensen from under his eyelashes. “You do want me, don’t you, Jensen?”

Unbidden, the words flew to his lips. “I do,” he breathed, and Jared must’ve taken that for consent, because then he was kissing him.

It was such an unexpected sensation that Jensen didn’t know what do with it. His hands flopped uselessly against Jared’s shoulders, unsure whether he wanted to pull him in, or push him away. Jared’s mouth against his was so strong and firm, and without thinking about it, Jensen was melting into him.

He didn’t really know how to kiss, but Jared seemed to appreciate his sloppy attempts to reciprocate because he made a contented sound into Jensen’s mouth and continued stroking his back soothingly. Jensen could’ve purred with happiness. Even if he wasn’t quite sure what was going on, making Jared happy made him happy. And it did feel… nice after all, and oh! 

Jared’s tongue had slipped into his mouth, tangling with his own and claiming him forcefully. At the same time, Jared had slowly eased him backwards, so he was down on the ground with Jared hovering over him. Jared was being very nice about it, careful, and Jensen could see how he might like this. He’d always imagined sex as rather gruesome, bloody, and unwanted, but Jared was making it, well, nice.

His hips jerked upwards in surprise when Jared grabbed either side of his shirt and tore it the rest of the way open, buttons popping off. “Jared!” he said, scandalized, but Jared merely grinned and began pressing open-mouthed kisses down his throat. When Jared got to his jugular, he licked it once and then bit down hard.

A wail tore out of Jensen’s lungs, and his hips lurched upwards once more. This time, Jared caught one of his thighs and hitched his leg over his hip, grinding the two of them together. “Oh!” Jensen cried, startled at the electric feeling coursing through him, radiating from the place between his ass cheeks. It was the same place he got wet, sometimes, when he had naughty dreams. 

Thrashing his head from side to side, Jensen let Jared continue rutting up against his ass, without knowing whether he really liked it or not. It was so intense, this feeling; he wasn’t sure if it was good for his heart. “Jared,” he warbled out, and reached his arms out for the other man.

At the sound of his name, Jared pulled Jensen in close, so that he was now sitting in Jared’s lap, shirt half off and the back of his pants beginning to get wet. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” Jared said, still grinding against him, but it wasn’t quite so violent now. More of a hum of pleasure rather than a hurricane. “I’m sorry, I forgot it was your first time. I got carried away. I’ll be more gentle with you now.”

Jensen ducked his head into Jared’s neck. “Are you going to… do me?” he murmured against Jared’s skin.

He could feel the reverberation of Jared’s chuckles through his lips. “I was planning on fucking you, yes.” His hands slid down from Jensen’s lower back to the top of his ass and Jensen shivered. “Unless you say no.”

Jensen kept quiet for a moment and then he pushed slightly backwards. He was afraid, but he was also excited. “I’m not saying no,” he whispered, and Jared pulled his head back to kiss him once more.

The kissing combined with the grinding ended up with the back of Jensen’s pants completely soaked through. Jared’s fingers pressed over the spot and his whole body convulsed in pleasure. Jared was grinning when he laid Jensen back onto the ground and said, “Well, it looks like we better get these pants of yours off, Jen.”

It was a bit embarrassing, to be completely naked in front of someone who was still fully dressed. Jared sat back on his heels to look at him and Jensen blushed, knowing how exposed he was, unclothed and sprawled on the ground like something from one of his older brother’s naughty books. “There’s that blush,” Jared said fondly, fingers trailing down Jensen’s chest, “You look beautiful.”

Those words made the blush glow even brighter and Jared laughed softly. “I’m going to take my things off and then we can go back to kissing. Would you like that?”

Jensen nodded eagerly. He actually very much enjoyed kissing, it turned out. He also liked when Jared touched his ass, but it was the kissing that sent butterflies through him. He was pretty sure those butterflies were what love was like.

Without his clothes, Jared seemed even more massive than before. His cock—and just thinking the word made Jensen squirm—was much bigger than Jensen’s, erect between his thighs. Jensen sat up and ran his hands over Jared’s chest, marveling at how muscular he was, how well built. Flushing, he reached behind him, thinking of how good it had felt when Jared had touched his ass, but Jared caught his hand with a tight smile.

“Let’s focus on you,” he said, and there was some more kissing before Jared convinced Jensen to roll over onto his stomach so Jared could take care of his ass. 

It was an odd choice of words, because Jensen had never thought his ass needed tending to before, but now, with the gushing wetness and the—the empty feeling, he thought maybe Jared had a point.

“Well now. Aren’t you lovely?” Jared murmured, and Jensen thought his skin would never be normal colored again. His whole body jerked when Jared traced a finger over his hole and, without thinking about it, he pressed backwards trying to get Jared to enter him. “So eager,” Jared laughed, but it was a nice laugh and Jensen was pretty sure it wasn’t directed at him. 

Jared moved forward so that his front was pressed over Jensen’s back, his mouth at Jensen’s ear, and his dick rubbing up against Jensen’s ass. “What do you want me to do, Jen?” he asked, voice husky. “You want me to finger you open? You want me to put my mouth on your sweet hole. Or…” Jensen could feel his grin against his ear. “Do you want me to hold you like this while I fuck you?”

They were such dirty, dirty words. They made Jensen shiver with delight and press backwards, startling a moan out of him. The pressure of the head of Jared’s cock against his opening made him feel so good. “Fuck me,” he blurted out, shocking himself at the language. “We can—we have time. Now, I want you to—to do that to me.”

Jared laughed again, utterly joyous. “Oh, Jensen,” he said, and his hands were steadying Jensen’s hips as he pushed in. “We have all the time in the world.” And he shoved all the way in in one thrust.

Jensen screamed.

It didn’t hurt, not at all. It felt right, it felt good, it felt like this was how he was meant to be, speared open on Jared’s cock. He couldn’t stop making sounds, little cries of joy, because he’d never known he’d wanted this. But Jared had, and he had given it to him so kindly…

Jensen didn’t think anything could be better. And then Jared started thrusting.

If Jensen thought he had been making noise before, then it was nothing to the moans and mewls he began letting out as Jared pounded into him, one smooth thrust after another. Every time, Jared hit this spot inside of him that Jensen hadn’t known existed. God, if he had, he would’ve—he would’ve—

Well he would’ve gone and found Jared and made him touch it with his cock, just like he was doing right now— 

“That’s right,” Jared growled, all pressed up against him once again. Something about him smelled different than before, but Jensen was pretty sure that was just the sex. “Such a good boy. Just giving it up to me so good, just like you’re supposed to.”

“Suppos—?” Jensen started to ask, sex-addled mind confused, but then Jared fucked into him once again and he howled with pleasure.

Jared’s hands kept running over him, grabbing at his shoulders, his waist, his hips, his ass. “Can’t wait to take you home, show everyone what a pretty little omega I’ve caught. So perfect and willing, ready to give it up for me on the first day—”

Jensen shook his head. There was something about this that wasn’t right, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t focus, not with that unbelievable pressure at his opening—

Everything in Jensen’s body stiffened. There shouldn’t have been more pressure. He’d already taken all of Jared’s cock. There shouldn’t be anything more. “Jared,” he said, and even the pleasure of another hit to that spot couldn’t derail his fear. “Jared!” he cried out as he began to be stretched even farther than he ever thought he could. The pleasure in him was still building but he managed to stutter out, “Jared, wh-what is th—”

It shoved all the way in. And Jensen came. He sobbed through it, the intensity blinding him momentarily as he fell forwards against the ground, Jared went with him, still rutting into his ass.

As he came down from his orgasm, Jensen could hear him speaking. “—so good, Jensen, taking my knot like that. Didn’t even stretch you. You knew how to take your Alpha’s knot the first time. So ready for me, so wet. Just like I always knew you would be—”

Jensen didn’t even have to take in a breath to smell the Alpha pheromones and know what Jared really was. What he had always been. And why he’d come to the Omega Commune.

And Jensen had been stupid enough to fall for it.

With a loud groan of Jensen’s name, Jared came as well, his come soaking Jensen’s insides. Practically vibrating with happiness, Jared rolled on his side, pulling Jensen with him. He didn’t seem to have any idea of Jensen’s feelings. He was humming happily, talking in a low, overjoyed voice. “I’m gonna take you home with me, Jensen. You’ll love where I live. It’s beautiful. There’s a house just for the two of us… and for our babies, when you have them. It’s gonna be perfect. I always knew it would be perfect.”

Quietly, Jensen let his tears roll into the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
